With the growth of online social media, more users are employing social media to interact with service representatives who may answer questions or otherwise provide support. Social media users expect a certain level of promptness in receiving responses to questions or support requests, but social media users also expect responses that use plain language or everyday vernacular, i.e., responses in a “human voice” instead of pre-programmed responses, machine-generated responses, and/or responses that include business-style jargon. Accordingly, servicing users via social media may present unique challenges. In traditional systems, the quality of responses to service requests via social media may be measured subjectively and inconsistently across different platforms and across different service representatives.